The present invention relates to a framework forming support for a tent canvas of a light shelter which is stretched in a substantially pyramidal form.
The majority of stretched textile structures which constitute "tent canvas" are generally bordered along their lower perimeter, by which they are connected to elements for hooking the canvas, by means of cables or ropes which take up the efforts due to the tension of the canvas and which result either from the tension of shaping said canvas or from the effects of snow and wind on the canvas. The tensile loads are transferred on the one hand on a central pole abutting on the ground and on the other hand on an assembly of materials in compression and of bracing wires in traction.
Such a structure presents several drawbacks. In the first place, the presence of the central pole in abutment on the ground is very often a cause of hindrance to movement inside the shelter and it limits the possibilities of use. Furthermore, under the effect of the tension of the canvas the ropes take a curved form between two points of hooking, which makes it very difficult hermetically to connect two or more structures together.